The present invention relates to a portable device for generating and tuning a whole tone scale for correctly tuning and inspecting the scale of a musical instrument or the like.
As conventional tuners (tuning devices for musical instruments), there are stroboscopes, oscilloscopes and the like, which only require the sense of sight, but all of them are large and heavy, so that they are difficult to carry, limited in the places where they can be used, and are inconvenient to operate. Further, they are expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable device for generating and tuning a whole tone scale which is light-weight and obviates the above-mentioned various defects.
According to the present invention, in order to correctly tune and inspect the scale of a musical instrument and the like, 12 signals corresponding to tones of a scale from A.sub.4 to A.sub.5 # (1 octave) can be generated by an oscillator for stepwisely varying the frequency according to the frequency of the tones of the scale. These 12 signals converted to actual sound through a speaker, and deviation of these sounds and the tone to be tuned is recognized as a beat by the sense of hearing and the tuning is carried out. Further, in order to tune a tone of a musical instrument with 12 tones of a scale from A.sub.4 to A.sub.5 # of the device for generating and tuning the whole tone scale, a low tone portion of the instrumental sound is multiplied and a medium and high tone portion is divided, the thus multiplied and divided tone or signal and the 12 scale signals are supplied to a logic circuit, where a signal of corresponding to the frequency difference of these signals is luminously indicated as a beat by means of a luminous means such as a luminous diode and the tuning of the diatonic scale is carried out by the sense of sight.